


Seducing the Head Detective

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [9]
Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus finally decides to put Shawn out of his misery...and set him up a date with Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Head Detective

Being the Head Detective, Lassiter should have some type of observation skills. Lucky for Shawn, or unlucky as the case may be, Lassiter doesn’t have those skills. Or, at least, he has them but he doesn’t utilize them to their fullest capacity.

 

Yes, Gus, Shawn knows what those big words that you keep saying mean. He also knows how to spell them, along with speaking a couple of languages. He has used some of his abilities to learn some useful information.

 

Which brings us back to Santa Barbara Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

 

Shawn has fallen for the salt and peppered hair detective, and no one but Gus knows. Or, only Gus seems to suspect.

 

Most people seem to believe him with all of his childish pursuits of Detective Juliet. While attractive, she came into the picture after his heart, and head, decided to fixate on Lassie. Yes, even inside of his deepest thoughts, Shawn thinks of Lassiter in nicknames, because aren’t nicknames another form of endearment? Well, to Shawn they are.

 

It’s why Gus has so many, his wonderful Magic Head.

 

Gus knows, because Gus knows everything. Well, Gus is the one person that he is willing to tell everything to. It’s the same thing, mostly.

 

Okay, not really, but it works.

 

So, yeah. Shawn has a crush on Carlton. More than a crush. More like love, but don’t tell Shawn that. He doesn’t know, yet.

 

Or he knows, but isn’t willing to admit it.

 

He has trouble admitting things sometimes, which is why he has Gus. Beautiful, wonderful Gus.

 

Anyway, so Gus comes up with a plan. Sort of. He can’t keep things from Shawn, but he can set up things so Shawn will suspect one thing, while he’s doing another.

 

A dinner date, in which everyone will be gone, but Shawn and Lassiter.

 

Gus can’t believe that this is what he has been forced to resort to. To being his best bud’s matchmaker, but what are best bud’s for? Shawn’s moping was getting on everybody’s nerves, especially his own.

 

A nice little dinner. No dead bodies. Especially no dead bodies. Working with Shawn has given Gus even more cause to appreciate a place that doesn’t have a dead body as the center show piece of a room.

 

Being best friends with Shawn has kind of messed him up.

 

Gus set up the place, called to tell them both to be there. Hey! He didn’t even throw a fit when Shawn stole his credit card, again.

 

It was a habit, Shawn taking stuff.

 

So, Gus settled back on his nice comfy couch and turned on the TV for a nice night in. Shawn would have fun, and hopefully the tension would leave the work place. Hopefully.

 

 

 

The Dinner:

“Lassie? What are you doing here?” When Gus called with a favor of getting a girl off of his hands, he actually expected to see a girl. And Gus. What Shawn wasn’t expecting was Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

 

Carlton glared at the over grown child in front of him. “How am I supposed to know? I’m supposed to be meeting O’Hara about a case.”

 

His phone buzzed, and so Shawn took out the phone that had the green Psych cover on it. Gus had sent him a text with a smiley face. That sly dog…

 

“Since we’re here…” Shawn let the statement hang while picking up the menu. Hopefully they had something here that wasn’t a la duck.

 

Lassiter wasn’t sure what to make of calm Shawn, but he hadn’t eaten that day, and maybe O’Hara would show up soon. “Why not?”

 

They both ordered, and for once, neither tried one upping the other. They ate, mostly in silence, with some small talk about the cases they were working on. Luckily, they were working on different cases for once.

 

Everything was going fine, until about the middle of their meal.

 

A crazy came in with a gun. Seriously, a crazy man came in waving a gun and calling for everyone’s wallets. Normally, Lassiter would have easily taken the man out, but the man had already shot Lassiter.

 

“Lassie!” Shawn ran around the table and put pressure on the wound. The man had grabbed the weapon that Lassiter had pulled and now had two weapons. “Missed artery. Good.” Shawn applied pressure to the wound on the detective’s arm.

 

“Back up weapon.” Lassiter bit out through the pain. “Right ankle holster. Get it.”

 

The crazy was pointing in another direction, and Shawn and Lassiter were on the ground. A type of seriousness came over Shawn’s face that Lassiter never saw before. “No.”

 

“Damn it, Spencer.” Shawn put more pressure, even in the face of Lassiter’s anger. “He’s going to hurt somebody else if we don’t stop him.”

 

Shawn nodded, but still didn’t agree with him. “No. Your right arm was hit. Your aim is too off in your left. More people could get hurt by stray bullets.” Shawn was still reached and pulled the gun out, keeping it low on the floor.

 

“Shawn, what are you…” Lassiter hissed out, even as Shawn pulled the gun to his side.

 

“Your aim is off, mine is not.” Shawn stood up, mumbling something about crappy first dates and having to hit the man before he could also pull the trigger.

 

A quick stand, and faster than Lassiter thought even he could, Shawn shot the man.

 

Down the man went. Silence went through the room, as Shawn set Lassiter’s back up weapon on the counter. “Left ventricle.”

 

“What?” Lassiter stood, holding his wounded arm and kicking the weapons away from the downed man.

 

“Left ventricle, that’s where Woody is going to find the bullet.” Shawn sat down in a chair, holding his head in his hands.

 

 

 

Police Department:

Shawn was right about the bullet.

 

It was simple paperwork, at least for him. He was also stuck with a sling, again. The sling wasn’t doing anything for his image, just like it hadn’t last time.

 

“How did the date go with Shawn?” O’Hara invaded his desk by putting down her own paperwork to add to the case file.

 

“It wasn’t a date.” Even as he said it, he remembered the words Shawn had said about horrible first dates and getting his date shot.

 

Juliet just raised an eyebrow (She’s spent way too much time with Spencer) and went back to her desk. It wasn’t a date, was it?

 

Lassiter looked over at where Shawn and Gus were making fools of themselves outside of the Chief’s office, and a feeling not far from affection swelled in his chest.

 

It had been a date, even if he hadn’t known it at a time.

 

“Spencer! With me.” Lassiter yelled out the order before taking off towards an interrogation room.

 

Shawn followed with half-hearted complaints. “Come on, Lassie, what’d I do now?”

 

Lassiter moved so he could push Shawn down into a seat before moving around and bending over the table. Shawn’s eyes were fixated on the arm. “Shawn.” Lassiter said his name so Shawn would look at his face. “Was the other night a date?” A smirk on Shawn’s face told Lassiter that he was about to come up with one of his off the wall comments, “Truth, Spencer.”

 

The smirk fell, and so did his gaze. Shawn stared at the table. “Maybe? If you wanted it to be?”

 

Lassiter didn’t answer, he just merely circled the table so he was standing behind Shawn. He bent around so that his lips could cover the younger man’s. Pulling back, the shocked look on Spencer’s-Shawn’s-face was something that would stay in Carlton’s memory for a long time. “Next time, I pick the place.”

 

Lassiter left the interrogation room, and scowled at both Gus and Juliet who were standing behind the observation window. “What?”

 

Both of them were excited, but Gus took a moment to give a warning, “Don’t hurt my best bud.” Before running around to grab Shawn into a hug.

 

“He grows on you.” Lassiter tried to wave it off, “Like a fungus.”

 

Shawn yells from the room, “Like cheese!!!”


End file.
